Simba's punishment
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: As punishment for having eaten all the deserts for as far as the eye could see, Simba the lion king is GETTING PUNISHED for his sin. Sexually, I mean. Features sexy Pumbaa in leather


Title: Simba's punishment /SUmmaryContent:As punishment for having eaten all the deserts for as far as the eye could see, Simba the lion king is GETTING PUNISHED for his sin. Sexually, I mean. Features sexy Pumbaa in leather/::/9

* * *

Pumbaa is dressed very sexily in leather and he is holding out a huge whip that looks exactly like a long, huge, leather whip, nothing sexual. (Yet.)

"You're a naughty little king, aren't you" says Pumba, even though Simba isn't really little anymore, literally because he just ate all of the deserts that existed in Lion King Land (A/N I'm too lazy to check canon :T) and also figuratively because he is not underage, so the sex that they are about to be having is entirely legal, and also the sex is consensual (because in this case they agreed beforehand to each other what would be a safeword. Always have a safeword, please respect the safeword children.)

"YES! I mean, NO!" wailed Simba as he began to get his butt spanked by Pumbaa in leather. (The sexual part, consensual pseudo-nonconsensual sensuality is now starting.) Simba is right now held upside-down between Pumba's burly thigh muscles as Pumba reaches behind the naughty cartoon lion boy and thwacks his lion buns hard.

"This is PUNISHMENT," *spank from Pumbaa,* "FOR HAVING EATEN ALL OF THE DESERTS OF THE LAND!"

"WELL AT LEAST THEY WERE TASTY~" squealed Simba the lionbabyman with tears of sexual pleasure as Pumbaa continued to whip and spank and whip his lion buns, as punishment for all the greedy amount of things that he had eaten, which was the sin of gluttony that a king of the land like himself should be ashamed of, very oh very ashamed.

See, there were literally no more deserts left in the land, because Simba had eaten them all. This meant no more land for agriculture or even the soaking of rain water after the rain fell (A/N because I mean usually after the rain falls in a desert, it goes down into the sand. But now there is no more sand, because Simba had eaten all the deserts :T), which is why there was no more way for cactus to grow, because cactus needs both water and soil such as sand. Also very sadly, because the entire economic system of the land was based on the agriculture and exportation of cactus flesh and fruit, the entire economic system of the animal land was going broke. And that is why Simba's lion buns are now being punished by Pumbaa's meaty Pumbaa-palms.

"And now that you've eaten all of the deserts, you're gonna start eating the oceans. And the mountains. And the tectonic plates. And next, the planets, starting first of all from this here Earth. You naughty little big lion starlet! Aren't you!"

"YES!" yelped Simba sexually as he continued getting spanked and whipped for his sin of eating all the deserts, "I mean NO!"

All over and around, climate change was happening and it was Simba's fault. In fact it wasn't just ONLY a problem of climate change, but worse. The entire planet of the Earth was spinning out of control having lost its equilibrium in the rotation around the Sun, because the before nearly perfect spherical shape had gotten huge bites taken out of it, thus not very aerodynamic anymore. (A/N: to make a precision, because Simba had eaten all the deserts, and in the necessary process of desert eating there were the results of chunks missing out from the earth. Pumbaa is now standing in the middle of one of the hole-craters left by Simba's bite, located on what used to be a desert area and also place of ripe cactus agriculture, tragically no more.)

Sexxy Pumbaa in leather brandishes the whip with one hand, bringing the whip around and behind and down so that its meaty tip whacks Simba's left meaty lion bun at the same time as his free meaty palm brings itself down on Simba's right meaty lion bun (A/N which one is left and which one is right depends on the perspective of the reader, whether you are looking at the scene from above or from down to up). All this is happening in blazingly perfect coordination and synergy, which only adds to the sexiness of it all. (A/N Pumbaa's so great at it, he doesn't even hit himself accidentally on the hand with his own whip, which is skills. But we don't call him Sexy Pumbaa in Leather for nothng, now don't we?)

"It's all your fault," Pumbaa whispers loudly and steamily in Simba's ear, "that you ate everything. ARE eating everything. WILL Eating everything."

"N-noooO! I mean, YESSSSS" Simba groaned in pleasure as his lion tail twitched eriogeniously in pleasure, as he continued to enlargen and enlargen with each smack of Sexy Pumbaa in Leather, while Pumba continued derogating him in his ear. Telling him that he must be ashamed for ALL the cactus agriculture land that he had so greedily, selfishly consumed. (A/N I'm not even going to try to explain the mechanism for him getting more inflated with each time that Pumbaa strikes him with either palm or whip. It is part of the technique of literary suspension of disbelief, okay.).

"Damn right" says Timon, who is beside sexy Pumbaa in leather, also in leather, and video taping the entire scene with a VHS camera like vintage style.

Sexy Pumbaa in leather continues to spank Simba telling him how naughty he was for having eaten all of the deserts thus causing draughts and climate change and starvation and also the altering of the course of the planet Earth towards the sun thus speeding up the decimation of the universe by a few 7.499 billion years.

"Ooh," Simba mmoans hungrily.

"Oooh."

"Ooooooooh."

"OOOOOOUUUUUUFFFFFHHHHH~"

Simba's royal jizz gushed forth from his royal spiked lion peepeehole, like a celestial torrent from the heavens, a life-giving fluid.

It filled all the craters left from him having eaten the desert, thus creating new water bodies for the fish.

Some of it didn't stay liquid and solidified into land mass. Regenerating the dessert. Such that there was, once more, enough land for his people to do the agriculture of the cacti, and continue having an economy again.

And as a bonus, the projectile force of his semonic ejection happened to have occurred at a direction and speed that perfectly matched the equal and opposite force needed to propulse the Earth back on track for its orbit, giving it another few 7.499 billion years left of equilibrium around the sun.

And thus continued the cycle of life, thanks to Simba, taker and giver of life, our one true holy god, destroyer and creator.

Amen.

(Until, that is, the next time Simba decides to have a desert again. Or two. Or all. You naughty little big lion buns, you~)


End file.
